Letters of love
by Lillianna Rider
Summary: what will happen when Larmina loves Daniel and Daniel loves her back but they can never be? And when you add in a crazed prince that wants larmina too? well i'll leave that for you to figure out...I'm sorry but I have lost my inspration for this. So for now it's on hold.
1. Larmina and dances just don't mix

**Letter of love**

_Disclaimer...Really?_

**I am SO sorry people meant to put this up on Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Larmina's pov~<strong>

I sighed, Oh how I hated this holiday. It was just another lame excuse for High born Idiots to come and flirt with Auntie Allura and of course me.

I swear if I see another_ "__Lord, Duke, Barron, or even Prince of where ever" _today, i'm going to scream!

But of course life_ LOVED_ to make me miserable, and had planned a Valentine's Day ball. Ok...so life didn't Plan it, but I was _"Invited"_ **(more liked forced)** to go to the stupid ball.

"Stupid Dresses," I complained "stupid royals, Stupid Dances and Ball's Stupid Valentine's Day!"

I stormed down the hall towards my room Remembering the horrible event.

from my dress that was squeezing me way to tightly...(stupid Nanny.) To All of the Stupid Royals that kept stepping on my feet (Lousy Dancers.) I was Miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back~<strong>

"Do I HAVE to go?" I complained "You know I HATE these things Auntie Allura"

"Larmina I know you don't want to go ,but please you have to." My aunt said as Nanny was Strapping me in my Red ball gown.

"OW! NANNY TOO TIGHT CANT BREATH." I gasped in annoyance " I felt the straps loosen.

"Better?" Allura was standing over me in a blue ball gown her Golden hair piled on top of her head.

"Better" I Sighed with relief Allura took my hair down and brushed it I fumbled with my Headpiece. "Where did Nanny go?"

"She had to go help the boys struggle into those monkey suits" She laughed "At least we have it easier then them." She took my headpiece and placed on to my head and I looked at myself in the mirror.

I gasped. I looked nothing like myself. I usually held myself as a strong, clever girl who will never give up but now...?

I was just another pretty little Princess who couldn't even Defend herself...I hated it.

We walked in to the ball room I groaned I could not wait untill this was over. so I could Go back to my regular life with fighting and excitement.

"Introducing Princess Allura and Lady Larmina!" Coran's voice announce.

I scanned the floor surprised to see...no really...was Daniel blushing? at me? no It couldn't be.

the king of Driskilla **(An, Yeah expect a few made up Planets) **Swept Allura away in to a waltz, and couples started dancing While Stupid music Played.

I danced with a few Royals. All leaving me with sore, bruised feet (oh why didn't i wear my steel toed boots. oh right! they were _"Not appropriate for a young lady to wear"_ (stupid Nanny!)

I sat down at one of the tables to rest my poor feet. Daniel walked up

"Ouch Larmina Were those clowns trying to dance or break your toes?" He winced at the sight of my feet.

I Laughed. "Like you can do better?"

"Mabye..." he joked. "May I have this dance?" Giving a mock bow and holding out his hand

I took It "Of course you may."

he then Swung me across the floor. twisting and twirling me and even Lifting me up! I smiled, but this time it was real. I laughed and sped up our little dance Unaware that Everyane was looking at us.

"Ok..." I said Impressed " you CAN do better"

He laughed his beautiful violet eyes filled with joy. "I told you so he wispered playfully"

each word uttered from thouse amazing lips filled me with happiness. I wanted those lips on mine I wanted his eyes to olny Gaze on me. No I needed them.

_"Larmina!" _I thought _"Don't think like that he isn't a royal. we could never be even if he did love me Witch is Highly unlikely anyway!" _

The song ended And clapping rang around the Ball room. We looked around shocked to see everyone Watching us. I was so focused on him with those perfect features and his hands around my waist to notice.

He blushed as he realised we were not alone, and withdrew his hands from my waist.

Then The prince of Driskilla came up With Super curly brown hair, Dishwater eyes, and a smug grin Pulled me away to dance.

I stole a glance back at Daniel. He was Blushing furiously and smiling goofilly. Maybe this ball wouldn't be so bad after all

Oh if I only knew how wrong I was

* * *

><p>So? how is it? My first try at a straight on Danmina fic Do you like it?<p>

**Review!**


	2. Daniel's chance

**Letter of love**

_Disclaimer~ ...FAN fiction! DUH!_

**Italics are thoughts!**_** example**__ "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel pov~<strong>

_"Poor Larmina"_ I thought _"It's like every royal was holding a contest of Who can bruise her feet the most!"_

I winced as yet another clown stomped on her toes. the song ended they separated she limped back to a table.

I smiled _"This is your chance Rider Don't screw it up!"_

I walked up to her "Ouch Larmina were those clowns trying to dance or break your toes?"

She laughed and waved her foot "Like you can do better?"

"Maybe..." I Joked I then did a mock bow and held out my hand "May I have this dance?

She took it_ "wow..."_ I thought _"just one touch makes me go nuts" _

She then said "Of course you may..."

I then swung her across the floor, her movements matching mine, her eyes shinning with happiness, and her mouth forming a smile so big it could challenge the Cheshire cat's grin.

I knew it right then I loved her she was everything to me. she was the sky above my head, the wind beneath my wings, and the ground beneath my feet. I wanted her to stay with me...No...I needed her to stay with me

_"DANIEL!_" I mentally yelled at myself _"Stop it! she's a princess and your just a stupid kid from another planet we can never be even if she loved You back Witch is highly unlikely anyway! so stop it!"_

I looked in to her eyes and smiled. she was looking at me. I sped up the dance. She sped up as well Never taking her bright blue eyes off of mine and honestly I liked it.

"Ok" she said impressed "you CAN do better"

I felt happiness well up inside of me wanting to escape but instead I whispered playfully. "I told you so..."

Oh Voltron knows how much I wanted to kiss her right Now. The pain of knowing we can never be actually hurt!

The song ended and we both jumped as clapping rang through out the ball room. I with drew my arms and blushed.

Then some royal with really curly brown hair, Dishwater blue eyes, and a smug grin came up and asked larmina to dance.

I let him take her Leaving me to my thoughts She then looked at me. I blushed and smiled like the goofball I am.

Oh Larmina how I wish we can be But I know we can't. even if you did love me

I walked back to a table and watched them dance. She looked Miserable. her smile was lost, her eyes glow in her eyes was gone, and she kept wincing as that joker kept steeping on her feet.

I wanted her back in my arms. _Well if you can't have her_" I thought " _at least You still have your thoughts._

"Be happy larmina" I whispered "and be safe"

* * *

><p><em>AWWWWWW! sooo sad! and yet sooo happy! Poor Daniel!<em>

_Soooo? _

_how was it? _

_you like?_

_if so..._

**REVIEW!**


	3. Saved yet sad

**Letters of love**

_Disclaimer...Really?_

* * *

><p><strong>Larmina's pov~<strong>

"OW!" I thought "Oh Voltron this guy is the worst dancer out of everyone here!"

As the crown doofus of Driskilla stomped my feet yet again. I sent him a death glare.

His cold hands were way too low on my back, and his face was far too close for comfort.

I wanted him to let me go, but I had to wait till the end of the song.

I felt his hands try to get lower but I stomped his foot Giving him a death glare that could even scare Daniel...

Daniel...Oh how I loved him. I wanted him to be mine to be my love and stay with me.

my mind drifted to him...Those amazing violet eyes, that beauitful voice, those perfect lips, and that eternally messy black hair it was official...I was in love.

I found myself starring dreamily at him. Oh Voltron Knows how much I loved him...how much I needed him...

I mentally slapped myself

_"LARMINA NO!...please don't tourture yourself like this...He dosent like you like that! He's your best friend not your boyfriend and that's how it will stay...please don't"_

I was shot strait out of my thoughts as I felt the Crown Dork...sorry...Prince of Driskilla. Lower his hands past my weist.

If looks could kill then he would be a pile of ash right now.

"HANDS OFF!" I whispered in my Triple Deluxe (I-am-so-gonna-kill-you) Voice.

"And why would do that?" he whispered evilly "You are the most beautiful thing i've ever seen and for that...you will be mine."

He then Forced me against him pushing his lips on mine. I felt his hands Travel up and down my body. and his horrible tongue tried to enter my mouth. I coulde'nt breath. couldn't get away...I was scared...no one was doing anything...I felt my mind getting foggy. My movements becoming slower and slower...

The whole ball room was watching us in horror. Him kissing me and me squrming trying to get away...

Then he was ripped away from me. falling to the floor hitting it with a bloody nose.

I Spun around to see a seriously ticked off Daniel.

He growled angrily She said HANDS OFF!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed in anger. "I AM SHANE DONIMAN THE CROWN PRINCE OF DRISKILLA!"

he then lunged at Daniel. attempting to punch him. but Daniel easily avoided his rage filled punch. making him fall to the floor

His father stormed up. grabbing his ear

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED MISTER! WHEN WE GET HOME YOU ARE GOING STRAIT TO YOUR ROOM!"

He pulled him away. Leaving at least one hundred stunned Royals to stare dumbfounded.

Daniel turned his gaze to me but this time it was a worried look.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you? I swear if his father hadn't come and saved his sorry but..."

I threw my arms around him. interrupting him. burring my head in to his chest sobbing like crazy. I felt his arms wrap around me

"Don't worry." He whispered in a tone that I didn't even know he had. "he cant get you anymore...you will be alright everything will be alright."

I sobbed harder and I Looked up into his Eyes. those wonderful eyes

No...I couldn't stand it Couldn't stand being in his arms knowing we can never be so i did the olny thing I could...I ran trying not to fall out of the room

I heard Daniel shout "LARMINA!" But I didn't care I had to get away...Before my thoughts took control and I did something I'd probably regret.

Oh Voltron how I Wanted to kiss him right then. to thank him for saving me.

I stormed down the hall to my room. I flung myself on to the bed and cried.

" Daniel I-I love you but still even after you saved me we can still never be."

I Sobbed into my pillow and let sleep take me.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo do you like it?<em>

_PLEASE DO!_

_I went to the dentist and now my mouth is swollen and hurting_

_Although..._

_reviews have been known to cure pain..._

**Please?**


	4. Poems and love letters

**Letters of love**

**Disclaimer...ok conbine all of my story chappies (this on included) now you have me saying "FOR THE LAST FORKING TIME I DON'T OWN VOLTRON FORCE!" 21 times...**

**SO GET OFF MY CASE!**

**And the story coutiunues...(I soooo mispelled that)...oh wait I almost frogot...**

**THANK YOU DBZTRON2 YOU ARE AN ASTROUS, AWESOME, AND AMAZING GIRL!**

_One more thing the underlined part is Daniel aurguing with himself_

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's pov~<strong>

I was angry...Realy angry...I couldent beleve what that jerk did to her. He was so lucky his father came and draged him away. If not...well...you don't wanna know.

Now as the ball was over I sat in my room...Letting my thoughts drift to my hand.

* * *

><p><em>Larmina I love you so much<em>

_I wish we could just be_

_but since im olny a nobody_

_we can never be_

_And it hurts so much_

_I could just scream _

_Becuse you were made for me_

_My love _

_can't you see?_

I wrote down yet another love poem in my journal...(What? Allura gave it to me...though probably not for this particular purpouse.)

I sighed "Larmina I love you. I love you more than speed, pizza, and probably even Voltron"...

No...I Defenitly loved her more than Voltron.

That's it...I had to do it I had to tell her...but...what if I make a fool of myself? what if we lose our friendship...What if...

I gasped

_That just might work..._

Daniel its too Dangerous!

_I wouldent put my name on it..._

She's a smart girl she could figure it out!

_No one could know it was from me..._

ok its your funural...

_Yes...it was perfect I will do this..._

Last chance...

_Ill send her a love letter..._

Daniel No!

_to cheer her up and let my love be told..._

I flipped to the middle of the book where I had a blue bookmark placed. And then I knew this was the one. This was the one to send her. I ran to my computer. typed and printed it. And deleted the file.

I smiled. no one would know of my Tears of Love except her...and she wouldent even know who I was...

"Larmina" I wispered "I love you" and slid the letter under her door.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo...<em>

_Did you like it..._

_lol..._

_olny I understand the joke i made. _

_Sorry for yesterday_

_working!_

_feet hurt_

**Review?**


	5. Tears of Love

**Letters of love**

**Disclaimer~...no** **comment...**

**THANK YOU DBZTRON2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Larmina's pov~<strong>

I woke up sprawled across the bed, tears soaking my pillow, and stil in my red ball gown. but I didint notice. I was too out of it to care. I walked clumsly to my door, but I tripped falling to the floor. then I noticed something...A letter? Why would I have a letter? I picked up the letter and walked back to bed. sitting down on it I opened the letter and read it.

* * *

><p><em>Larmina~ <em>

_I can't beleve what happened. what that compleate snart bag did. Are you alright? Are you ok? everyones worried about you (mostly me though.) But I know your a strong girl who can take anything. I know that you can be anything. _

_but after last night...I now hold a fear that i'll never be able to tell you this. _

**Tears of love **

_I cry every day_

_Becuse I know we can't be_

_And it hurts so much_

_Becuse you were made for me_

_Every time I look in your eyes _

_Its hard not to cry_

_Oh how I olny wish you knew _

_How much I love you_

_I'm not sure if you love me back_

_Oh how I hope you do_

_Becuse I know in my heart _

_I loved you from the start_

_If you still havent grasped my point_

_It's actually fairly simple_

_So if you can please keep this in mind_

_Here you go_

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue _

_Can't you see _

_I've fallen for you_

_And as i'm sitting here_

_Wrighting this poem_

_I wish the rules would change_

_So I could show em_

_My love for you _

_Is stronger than anything_

_Yes it is true_

_So can't you see_

_I am sick of hiding them_

_All of my tears of love_

_Sick of my love being held back_

_So here you go_

_Roses are red_

_violets are blue_

_Can't you see _

_I've fallen for you_

_And I hope on this day_

_That you will give me your heart _

_And then take mine_

_On this very speical day of Valentime_

_~From your Hidden Admirer_

* * *

><p>I gasped that was the most beautiful thing i've ever read.<p>

I Read it once more and realised something

...Snart bag was Daniel's insult...

He asked me those exact questouns last night.

And the last time we had to wight a poem Daniel's got a hundred precent and made the whole force cry with it's beauty.

Daniel wrote the poem...

Daniel wrote the letter...

Daniel loves me...

And I love Daniel...

Then Some one knocked on the door. I then hid the letter under my pillow and told them to come in.

And speak of the Dark haired Angel Daniel walked in...

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote the poem during class...What? It was valentimes day and I was inspired.<strong>

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_If you like it_

_then REVIEW_


	6. Worries and confessions

**Letters of love**

_Disclaimer~ dont own (Sigh)_

_Again big thanks to Dbztron2 you ROCK girl!_

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's pov~<strong>

I was tired but I couldent sleep. I tossed in my bed once more and sighed. I had to see her I had to make sure she was ok. I was worried about her. I wanted to go back to sleep but my mind wouldent let me.

I sat up throwing the covers off and swinging my legs on to the floor. I stood up. I needed to make sure she was ok.

I tiptoed out of the room not wanting to wake Vince and snuck down the hall to her room.

Was she ok? is she allright? Oh please let her be alright.

I knocked on larmina's door seeing that the light was on siginaling she was awake

"Come in" she anwsered

I opened the door too see her sitting on her bed her firery red hair a complete mess still in her red ball gown with tears staining her face

I walked in and closed the door "Larmina why are you awake? its two Am i'd thought you would be sleeping."

She widened her eyes and spun to see her clock "Wow..." she stated "I thought it was morning and I could ask the same to you Daniel"

"couldent sleep" I anwersed then blushed as I said "I needed to make sure you were realy ok you seem depresed and I was worried about you."

I lowered my head in embersament "Sorry to bother you Larmina. But you seem shaken up from last night. are you you alright please be honest"

she stood up "Honestly no i'm not alright. Not at all...I don't know what to do and I don't know what to feel or even what to say."

She started walking twards me "Daniel can you stay I can tell I won't be able to go back to sleep."

"Sure" I answered "but you know Nanny would kill me if she found me in here"

She laughed "Daniel I wouldent let her hurt you." we sat on her bed "your my best friend"

She leaned her head on my sholder shocking me and grabbed my hand

"I know that letter was from you Daniel olny you could wright something that beautiful" she kissed my cheek making my face flush a brillant shade of red. "And I love you too you goofball"

"y-you d-do?" I stuttered "but-

She cut me off "Daniel of course I do!...but since im a princess and your not a royal I could never let you know" she sighed and I wraped my arms around her comforting her

"I wish we wouldent have these stupid rules." She said "so we could be together so we could be happy."

She snuggled up against me "Daniel I love you." I leaned by head against hers and closed my eyes

"I Love you too Larmina More than anything in the Universe" Letting the sent of her strawberry sented hair in to my nose.

then there was nothing nothing but sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah...not my best chappie...<em>

_but still if you like it_

_then you should_

**_REVIEW!_**

**_well its two twenty am and i need sleep Night!_**


	7. Wakeing up

**Letters of love**

_Disclaimer~ Don't own sigh..._

_Dbztron2 sorry girl your chappie will come next! _

_Ittalics = thoughts "I WOULD **LOVE** SOME MORE REVIEWS!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Larmina's pov~<strong>

I Woke up snuggling next to Daniel. his arms around me and we were also holding hands.

I mentally sighed._ "Oh voltron please don't let this be a dream."_

I felt him stir "Good morning Princess-PRINCESS!"

what he did in the next second was in one word adroable. He puled back, bowed, and then blushed as he rembered last night.

he then face palmed and mutttered.

"Daniel how could you froget the girl you love, loves you back!"

he then turned to me and blushed till his face was a brighter shade of red than my dress...

my dress...SHOOT! I frogot to take it off! Daniel sat down beside me.

"Larmina whats wrong?" he asked worriedly "Are you ok?"

I Turned to face my clock and gasped as it blinked 6:52 A.m.

"Daniel its morning" I started "Allura or Nanny Probably both of them is going to come and check on me!"

His face went white with realization "And i'm not allowed to be in here..."

he then shot up "There comming act like i'm conforting you." he then wrapped his arms around me. as Allura and Nanny came into my room

I burried my head in his chest and he wispered

"It will be alright Larmina. He can't come get you. everything will be alright. And if he even tries to come i'll protect you."

Allura then came up "Daniel what are you doing here?"

He looked at her and we split apart

"I'm sorry Princess Allura but I was getting some water and I heard Larmina crying. I got worried And I went in to cheak on her. I'm sorry princess I'll Leave now."

He then bowed respectally, gave me a small smile, and walked out of the room.

_"WOW!"_ I thought _"He is a realy good actor"_ I mentally sighed

Then I was smothered as Nanny and Allura hugged me. asking me if I was alright.

I groaned inwardly...

"I'm fine now!" I said "Now get out so I can get dressed!" I pushed them out and I headed twards the closet

_"Daniel I love you but we can never be."_ oh how I hated that rule.

I picked out a purple shirt with a black collar and sleaves, A black skirt that went right above my knees,

I groaned at the skirt I hated them I Always had

_(we were going somewhere to some big gathering so nice clothes not flight suites)_

and some black and purple running shoes. I brushed my hair keeping it down and set my head peice on my head.

I went to the rest room washed my face and put a little make up on eyeliner lipgloss that sort of thing. I then picked up my voltcom and headed for the door

"Here we go again." I groaned as I walked out of the door and I bumped strait in to Daniel

he was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes Oh voltron he looked amazing

"Y-You look nice" He stuttered

"You do too Daniel" I said while blushing

"Soooo" he said his usual cockiness returning "Any Idea what the oh-so-important announcement is about?"

"Nope not a clue" I replied and we then walked twards the controll room

Where we receved the shock of our lives...

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for yesterday! <em>

_wrighters funk _

_CURSE YOU!_

**Review?**

_hey that rhymed!_

_what is it a crime?_

_A crime to rhyme?_

**REVIEW! **


	8. Evil Laughter and sent away princes

**Letters Of love**

**Disclaimer~ Don't own wish I did**

**dbtron2 thank you...did I just rhyme?**

**I blame Dr Seuss it was his b-day on march 2nd and our school celebrates it for the little kids...**

**Happy b-day Susie! and thanks for the wonderful childhood memories!**  
><strong>P.S. I've always wanted to try green eggs and ham! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No one'spov~<strong>

"SHE WILL BE MINE!" a voice boomed across the castle "SHE WILL BE MY BRIDE!"  
>A picture of The Beautiful Lady Larmina showing on the holo screen.<br>A servant bowed in front of his master.

"My King everything is set." The servant spoke "and On your command my lord. you will have complete control."

The king sat on a throne looking at his servant he wore a black cloak covering his face so all you could see was his smug grin.

He Laughed evilly

"Good Now SHE will be MINE! MUH HA HA HA HA! MUH HA HA HA HA!"

the King tossed back his head revealing...

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's Pov~<strong>

We Walked into the control room and The whole team was there. Along with A representative from some planet.

"Ok" I said "We missed something..."

Everyone turned to look at us. giving me a good look at the representatives.

I froze I knew that face...I know That face...

He had messy Black hair and golden eyes. a small scar lay under his left eye he had a strong build and was about 6'2. I stared at him trying to remember where I knew him from...

I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. and in return received a worried look from Larmina.

"Hello" the man said as he bowed to Larmina. "I am Sir Damion hassar But please Call me Damion." he reached out his hand and Larmina took it shaking it.

"Well hello Damion I am Lady Larmina." she stated but please if you don't mind call me Larmina "And I'm not being rude but why are you here?"

Damion Frowned "Well Larmina I am here in search of our missing prince. when he was just a baby we were forced to send him away because Lotor was Attacking. It wasn't safe for the only heir to our great planet Cressence to grow up on."

Cressence...I knew that name I KNOW THAT NAME!

Allura walked up with tears in her eyes "we will help you in your search...

Damion Smiled "I only hope WE can find him Before its too late..."

* * *

><p><em>Its horrable isnt it...im sorry<em>

_but it will get better!_

_TRUST ME!_

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
